First Love
by nina0286
Summary: Do you have any idea how much it sucks to see your first love with some one else? I do this is what happened when I came back to town and found out that Emma got married. I really thought we were meant to be together forever but I guess she didn't.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one shot that I wrote on how I would think it would be if Sean came back and found out Emma was married it is going to probably be in three parts four tops. Hope everyone likes it.**

**I do not own Degrassi if I did Sean and Emma would have gotten married.**

* * *

Today they are giving Mr. Simpson some sort of award for his work as the MI teacher and being Degrassi's principal. I didn't even think I would get invited but I guess since Mr. Simpson is Emma's step dad he would want me there.

I got in town from Iraq 5 days ago and I apparently got the invitation almost two months ago I was supposed to RSVP last month but I don't think Snake will mind if I show up.

I have not contacted anyone yet I don't want anyone to tell Emma I am back because I want to surprise her at the Banquet for Snake.

I make my way to Degrassi I can see they went all out with the decorations. In the Marque it reads "Congratulations Mr. Simpson" As I walk in I see a lot of familiar faces. I walk in to the sign-in table and tell the pretty girl with short auburn hair and big blue eyes my name.

"Sean Cameron" she is looking thru her list of names.

"I'm sorry I can't seem to find your name just one second." She says. She gets up and walks over to a skinny Goth looking kid with shaggy black hair.

"It seems that you didn't RSVP so we didn't think you would come, but its ok you were invited here you go." She hands me a program, a name tag and a sharpie to write my name with.

"Thanks Clare"

"How did you know my name?" She sounds surprised I point at her name tag and she starts blushing, she is a very cute innocent girl she reminds me of a younger Emma.

"Welcome everybody thank you for coming we are here to Honor Mr. Simpson but in the meantime enjoy the food and have fun" the MC says over the speakers I make my way to a table and see Paige and Marco sitting there.

"Oh my Sean Cameron honey it's been so long how have you been?" Paige comes by to hug me.

"I've been good just got back in town and you."

"I'm good I live in L.A. but I came to town for Mr. Simpson's award and to see all my old friends.

Marco makes his way to us "Hey bro good to see you." "You too Marco it's been a while."

We sit and have small talk about our lives but I am trying to find Emma she has to come it's her step dad's ceremony.

I suddenly see the doors open and Jay and Manny walk in hand in hand what are you serious when did this happen. Then I see her she is a vision in red she is laughing as she walks in her hair still long and wavy her dress fits just right she is even more beautiful then I remembered.

She walks in with Jay, Manny and Spinner I guess Jay and Spinner stayed friends. I get up from the table and make my way across the room to talk to her.

"Spinner stop it was not that funny" she says giggling.

"Emma" she turns to look at me and spinners hand goes to her waist my heart aches.

"Sean oh my god it's been so long when did you get in?" no hug no nothing just a simple smile and with that I realize that she is married to Spinner of all people.

"A few days ago, well it was nice seeing you guys I guess I'll see you later." I want to get out of there I can't stand to see his hands all over my Emma but I guess she is not mine anymore.

"Sean wait up" Jay comes after me.

"Why didn't you tell me Jay? You could have saved me from looking like a complete ass in front of Emma and Spinner." I stopped walking right outside the main doors.

"Bro I didn't know you were back I didn't want to tell you over e-mail or the phone I wanted you to come back and be safe then tell you." He puts his hand on my shoulder.

"How long have they been married" I can hardly get those words out of my mouth.

"A few months"

"Are they happy?" I ask hopeful.

"Let's not go there Sean she moved on and you should too. Come back inside and enjoy the party." Jay tries to reason with me.

I walk back inside and take a seat back in the table where I was with Paige and Marco but now there is another girl there it takes me a while to realize its Ellie.

"Ellie Nash long time no see, how are you?"

"Well Mr. Cameron don't you look dashing, I've been good" she hugs me and then sits back down we continue to have our small talk reminiscing of our high school days.

Emma and Spinner make their way to the dance floor when a slow song plays. I catch her looking at me but as soon as I do she turns and pretends to be looking somewhere else.

There is something different in her eyes from when she walked in to the banquet but I can't tell if its happiness or saddens to remember her first love.

All night long Spinner stayed by her side I don't know if she requested that or if he was scared that I would go and talk to her.

I tried keeping occupied with Paige, Marco, and Ellie now Hazel and Alex had joined us. I really was having a good time catching up with all of them it really had been too long. But I guess Paige could tell I was not all there.

"Hun, staring at them is not going to make them suddenly not be married." She said scooting closer to me.

"I know Paige but I just can't wrap my mind around the idea of Emma marrying Spinner." I put my head down I didn't want to show my emotions.

"I know hun but they are and there is really nothing left to do know you came back a few months too late all you can do know is move on." Her hand is on my knee and I nod agreeing with her.

Then I see it I look up and see spinner kiss her at first she is looking at me but then slowly closes her eyes and kisses him back I can't take it anymore I have to walk out of there before I do something I regret.

"I'm sorry guys I have to go, it was great seeing everyone we should really do this again soon bye." I don't even wait for a response I grab my coat and walk out of the gym as I walk out I run into Snake.

"Sean Cameron good to see you son." He pulls me in for a hug.

"Mr. Simpson congratulations on your award I'm sorry I can't stay but I have somewhere to be bye."

I run out of there that I almost slam against Clare.

"Sorry Clare." I continue to run

"Hey the ceremony is about to begin you are going to miss it." Is all I can hear as I run out the double doors.

I walk to my car get in I take my wallet out and take a picture out it is the one from our first date we both have that goofy smile god how time flies by. I wish I could go back to those simpler times.

* * *

**Here is the first part of this one shot the next one will be in Emma's Point of view. Did anyone notice that Clare and Eli make an appearance in this story I couldn't help myself. Please Review and tell me what you think I really like to get feed back.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry to have taken so long to update but I had this all planned out in my head but then as I was typing it I kept on changing my mind and then the weekend came and it was really hectic but anyways here it is I hope everyone likes it.**

**Are Sean and Emma married? No, then I do not own Degrassi.**

"Sean oh my god it's been so long when did you get in?" I am shocked I never expected to see him here at Snakes ceremony hell I didn't even know he was back.

"A few days ago, well it was nice seeing you guys I guess I'll see you later." I didn't even get a chance to say anything else he bolted out sight.

"You want me to go get a table babe?" Spinner's voice brings me back from my thoughts.

"Yeah sure, let's sit over there, hey spinner can you get Manny and me something to drink." I sit next to Manny and my mind races to Sean I can't believe he is back I never told him I got married I wonder if Jay ever told him.

"Hey lady, snap out of it Spinner is going to be able to tell something is wrong." Manny says in my ear.

"Do you know if Jay told Sean about Spinner and me?" I am hopping he did.

"I don't think so Em, but why would you care I thought you were over him?" Manny sounds annoyed and I guess she has a reason to Sean Cameron always comes in to my life when everything seems good.

"Here you go babe, Manny." Spinner hands us our drinks and sits next to me, just as he sits down Sean and Jay walk back in. Jay makes his way towards us and Sean goes to sit with Paige, Marco, Ellie, Hazel and Alex.

"I told him about you and Spinner he should be fine he was just pissed that no one told him." Jay tells me in the ear while Spinner is talking to Manny. I pretend that Jay said something funny and laugh.

"Emma, do you want to dance?" Spinner asks me.

"Sure babe" we make our way to the dance floor.

I look at Sean and I can't believe that all this emotions are running back to me. I thought I was over him I thought that if I saw him again I would be fine, that it wouldn't hurt the way it does. I really thought it would be different.

But the truth is that I never forgot Sean, he never left my heart. Time really didn't help me to get over him and it hurts to be here so close to him yet so far away to see him act friendly with everyone else but me.

Oh my god could I still be in love with Sean Cameron is that really a possibility? I'm snapped back to reality when Sean turn to look at me I turn quickly trying to act as if I was not just staring at him.

"Are you ok babe?"

"Yeah Spin, why would you ask?"

"I don't know you just look out of it, Is it because Sean is back in town?" His question shocks me I thought I had been doing a pretty good job at hiding my feelings.

"Sean has nothing to do with the way I feel Gavin he is my past and you are my present and future. I was just shocked to see him here that is all." I tried to sound as convincing as possible to even convince myself that I had no feelings for Sean.

"Are you sure that there is nothing there Emma?" I guess I wasn't as convincing as I thought I was.

"Yes Gavin I am sure I have no feelings for him whatsoever. I love you Gavin Mason you are my husband and I am **your** wife" I put and emphasis on your wife because I want him to know that I am only his.

"I Love you too Emma Nelson Mason." He leans down to kiss me and catches me completely off guard. We are right in front of Sean and I lock eyes with him and see the hurt in them I never wanted to flaunt my love for Spinner like this in his face I can just imagine what he is feeling.

I slowly give in to Spinners kiss and the last thing I see is Sean walking out.

"Wow Spin, that kiss was something else I don't think you have ever kissed me like that." I can see the huge smile in his face. That kiss was so intense.

"I have to keep the wife happy."

"I'm already happy, I uh need to go to the restroom I will be right back." I let go of Spinner's hand and make my way out to the hall finally I can breathe.

I make my way to the bathroom but I walk in to JT's memorial garden instead I take a seat in a bench. God how I missed JT he always had a way to make me laugh and forget about my problems I wish I could turn back time and just go back to when everything was simple when JT was alive and him and Toby and Manny were my best friends and when Sean was here taking care of me. Did I just think about being with Sean, come on Emma get a hold of yourself you can't let Sean come in and mess your life up again. You are happy now he has no right to come and mess your life up.

"Are you ok?" I look up and see Jay standing over me he has a sincere worry look on his face. He sits next to me and hands me a cup of water.

"Yeah I'm fine I just needed some fresh air." I look down at my hands.

"You know he still loves you right? Every time he would email me he would always ask me to look out for you. I couldn't bring myself to tell him you had someone taking care of you."

"I wish I had told him instead of having him find out like this I never meant to hurt him Jay but I grew tired of always waiting for him." My voice was cracking I do not want to cry over Sean again but it seems like I can't help it.

"That would have been better but he needs to understand that he left you Emma you had to move on you couldn't keep waiting for him forever. I mean Sean is one of my best friends and I would do anything for him but he messed this up. He always runs when things get difficult and that is not fair for everyone else." I never thought Jay would be this understanding no wonder Manny is in love with him.

"Why does he always have this effect on me Jay I seriously thought that if I ever saw Sean Cameron again that I would be ok that it wouldn't affect me the way it's affecting me now. I thought I had left him in my past and it seems like every time I do that he come back in to my life to prove that I could never move on from him it isn't fair Jay." The tears started spilling from my eyes I felt my heart being torn.

"It really isn't fair Em but maybe he does this because you allow him to do it. I mean every time he comes back in to your life you practically drop everything to be with him, but this time is different this time it's not a boyfriend that you are leaving it's a husband and you need to ask yourself if Sean is worth losing Spinner over." Jay starts rubbing small circles in my back trying to get me to calm down.

"I don't want to hurt Spinner I mean he has already been thru so much with what Jane did to him I just can't hurt him" I trailed off.

"But is it fair for either of you to be together if there is nothing there?"

"I can't and I won't walk out on my husband not for someone who will probably leave me in a few months again." I get up and wipe the tears from my eyes. I try to straighten up to head back in to the school before Spinner starts to wonder what is taking me so long.

"Hey Emma, Spinner is my friend too but I think I owe Sean at least this." He hands me his cell phone and I read the text message on the screen.

_'Jay I have to at least try to talk to Emma to ask her to forgive me for every stupid mistake I ever made please ask her to meet me tomorrow at noon in the ravine her and I use to go during lunch. Please Jay do everything you can to have her there if after I talk to her she decides to stay with Spinner I will leave her alone.'_

"I can't" I hand Jay his phone back.

"I understand, but if you decide to go he will be there waiting for you. Just please do not tell Manny I showed you this she would kill me."

"Don't worry Jay I won't." I start walking away from him but turn around "Thank you for listening to my problem Jay you are a wonderful guy and Manny is lucky to be with you." I turn back around and walk back in to the school.

Should I meet him tomorrow or should I just leave him in my past? I really don't know what to do.

**Let me know what you think. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I can leave this story like this or I can add one more twist. Let me know what you think. Also thanks to everyone who has reviewed.**

**I do not own Degrassi.**

I arrive to my apartment and head to the bathroom to take a shower I really need a hot shower to relax me after tonight's events. After I wash my hair and body I walk out of the restroom and put on a pair of sweat pants.

I make my way to my room and grab my cell phone I start typing a message to Jay, I still can't believe he didn't tell me Emma was married.

'_Jay I have to at least try to talk to Emma to ask her to forgive me for every stupid mistake I ever made please ask her to meet me tomorrow at noon in the ravine where she and I use to go during lunch. Please Jay do everything you can to have her there if after I talk to her she decides to stay with Spinner I will leave her alone.'_

I hit the send button and just wait to see if Jay responds after about thirty minutes I get a text from Jay. _'I showed her your text bro but I don't know if she will show up, sorry maybe you should just move on.'_

How can I move on without talking to her first without knowing how she really feels without telling her how much I love her and how she is the only reason I am alive today. If it wasn't for her memory I would have never made it out of war alive. Her photograph was the first thing I looked at when I woke up and the last thing before I went to bed. Whenever I had to go on a mission and risk my life thinking of her waiting for me at home was the only thing that would push me to not let myself get killed. I have to talk to her.

I ignored Jay's text and put my phone to charge I have to try and get some sleep to try to talk to Emma tomorrow.

It is 12:10 and Emma has not showed up yet. I really doubt she will show up now I seriously thought she would at least come and tell me to my face that she is completely over me but maybe she is not over me and that is why she won't come because she can't face me.

What am I thinking she is married and she obviously married Spinner for a reason she must really love him and she got tired of waiting for me. Ok its 12:20 I will wait five more minutes if she doesn't show up I am leaving.

I sit back down on the floor and start playing with the leaves on the floor when I hear footsteps around me I look up and see Emma standing beside me I quickly stand up and stare in to her eyes I swear it feels as if I never left to be this close to her.

Without thinking I put my hand under her chin and lean forward to kiss her at first she doesn't kiss me back but after a few seconds I feel her arms around my neck my hands automatically go to her waist I lick her lower lip begging her to let me in and she does our tongs are caressing each other and it feels like we are back to being teenagers in love.

My hand starts playing with the hem of her shirt and I slowly move my hand inside her shirt her skin is so soft against my rough fingers. Her hands are playing with my hair until she suddenly pulls away.

"Sean I can't do this I'm married." She takes a few steps back and puts her head down.

"Emma I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you all I wanted to do was talk to you." She doesn't look up at all.

"Sean I really don't think we have anything to talk about I mean clearly I moved on and maybe you should do the same."

"Clearly you have not moved on." I ban to say but I was cut off by her.

"What makes you think I haven't moved on?" She sounded annoyed by my comment.

"Well if you had moved on and completely forgotten about me you wouldn't have come here today." I wanted to get her to open up to tell me what she was really thinking and feeling.

"I came here to give you closure to let you know that it was really over."

"If that is true, than why did you kiss me?" I was not letting her of the hook that easy.

"You kissed me!"

"But you kissed me back." I shot back. She just turned around not wanting to admit that I was right.

"And do you know why you kissed me back Emma?" She shot me a death glare and got up.

"I don't have time for this Sean; it was a mistake to come here just forget I did bye." She turns and starts to walk away.

I grab her by her wrist and turn her "He gives you his love but you have doubts, or am I wrong?" she stares at ma hand on her wrist and pulls it out of my hand.

"And why would you think I have doubts?"

"Because no matter how many times I messed up you always took me back can't you see that I am the love of your life Emma. That husband of yours doesn't know you the way I do and he never will. Shit he doesn't even know how and when to kiss you/"

"You really are full of yourself."

"Am I Emma? You know I'm right he doesn't have it in him to get me out of your heart and head I know that you still think of me I can see it in your eyes the love we had is not one that can be thrown away the way you tried to."

"I didn't throw anything away Sean you left me remember you walked away from me for the what third or fourth time you always did that whenever things were serious you would run."

"And no matter how many times I did that you never forgot me so why is this time different? It really isn't. You would have to be born again to see if maybe in another lifetime you could love Spinner with even half the love you have for me, and to tell you the truth I don't even think then you would stop loving me."

"Be quiet just be quiet you have no right to talk to me like that I do love my husband." Tears were threatening to roll down her cheeks.

"Emma who are you kidding? I know you still have feelings for me if you didn't you wouldn't let me do this to you."

I walk to her grab her by her waist and kiss her hard and with as much passion as I can she moans in the kiss and I dart my tong in her mouth I gently push her up against a tree and continue to kiss her. The kiss quickly started to get heated and we were both lost in our lust for each other.

"I can't do this to Spinner, please don't make me break my husband's trust." She says between kisses I pull away from her.

"I'm sorry Emma; I shouldn't have let my emotions take over. I should just go, don't worry I will leave you alone and Spinner will never have to find out about this." I kiss her gently on her cheek and walk away I turn around one last time.

"Spinner is a lucky guy I hope he gives you everything you deserve Emma, I will always love you no matter what." I walk to my car and drive off.

When I get home I send Jay a text._ 'Hey bro I am going to move to the states do you think you can help take care of a few things before I go?'_

I get a text back in a few minutes _'Sure bro, I take it Emma didn't show up.' I didn't want to tell him what happened so I just lied_

_'yeah she didn't show up, I am going to leave tomorrow at noon I have some friends in New York that I am going to stay with for a few weeks until I get my own apartment when I do I will send the movers to get my stuff from here and have it delivered over there do you think you can be here when they come?'_

_'Ok sounds good I wish you the best bro, just don't get lost ok I want you to keep in touch.'_

_'Sure thing Jay thanks for everything.'_

I grab my suitcase and start packing. Emma will never leave Spinner I should have known that, she always does what's right that is why I fell in love with her. I just hope she is happy with him I really just want her to have that perfect life she deserves even if it isn't with me.

**Please don't forget to tell me if you want me to end it here or to add one more chapter to it also please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: here it is the last chapter I hope everyone liked it thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

**I do not own Degrassi**

I have everything ready for my flight to the states I made sure to leave Jay some instructions on how to get me my stuff to me in New York I look around my apartment one last time I take my wallet out and take the picture of Emma and me in our first date and set it on top of the coffee table if I am going to start a new life it is best if I leave everything that belonged or reminds me of Emma behind me.

I walk towards the front door and make it to the parking lot I see a blond gorgeous girl leaning against my car it looks just like Emma but it can't be her she wouldn't be here.

As I get closer to my car I see that it is Emma I run up to her and stare at her beautiful eyes but there is slight sadness in them.

"What are you doing here Em?" I want to just take her in my arms and hug and kiss her but I know I can't do that I just want to know what is going on with her.

"I came to see you" she looks down at her feet and her fingers start to play with her hair.

I gently grab her face and lift it up to have her look at me. "I'm here not in the floor, now why did you come to see me?"

"Jay told me you were leaving because I didn't show up at the Ravine, why didn't you tell him what happened?" The way she stares at me it makes me feel like she wants to get the answer straight from my soul.

"I told you that Spinner would never find out about it I knew that if I told Jay he would have conflicted feelings because Spinner is one of his best friends I really didn't want to put him in the spot like that and I didn't want to make your life difficult." That was the honest truth I wanted to make her life a little easier than and not as crazy as it was when I came in to her life.

"I think it's my decision to make if I want Gavin to know or no know about what happened in the Ravine." For some reason she looks determined and emotionally stronger than I have ever seen her.

"It is your decision Emma I just wanted you to know that he would not find out of any of this through me."

"Well that's good I guess, so where are you going?" She eyes my suitcase and then looks back at me.

"I thought Jay told you I was leaving?"

"He did but Manny didn't let him tell me where you were going all he was able to say was that you were leaving at noon so I figured if it was by plane you would have to leave almost two hours before your flight and if it was by car then I would just have to wait a while longer until you came out to your car"

Why was she doing this to me did she have any idea how hard it was to let her go yesterday I really don't know if I can do it again today.

"I am heading to New York by plane so I should really be on my way Em. Thank you for coming to say bye to me but it really wasn't necessary." I start to walk toward the driver side of the car.

"Wait, Don't you want to know why came here?" I stop and turn to face her.

"Why are you here Emma to make this harder than it already is? I get it ok you moved on that is fine so let me do the same I want to be able to try and forget you Emma but you being here is not helping me."

"I didn't come here to make this hard Sean if anything you have made my life difficult since I was a kid." She takes a few steps towards me.

"I know Emma and for that I am deeply sorry I never meant to hurt you that is why I am leaving it really is for the best for everyone but you being here is really making me reconsider."

"Why does it make you reconsider, is it because you still love me?" is this girl crazy of course it's because I still love her and I wish she still loved me and we could finally be together.

"Of course it is because I love you Emma I have never stopped loving you. I just can't" I was interrupted by Emma's lips on mine.

"I still love you too Sean, I never stopped and god knows I tried." Her arms are wrapped around my neck and my arms are at her waist. I lean down and gently kiss her lips.

"So you love me, well what now where does this leave us?"

"I guess we have to get to the airport before you miss your flight" The smile I had in my face quickly faded was this really it was she actually saying she still loved me and letting me go at the same time. I was pulled out of my thought by Emma's voice.

"And we have to hurry in order to buy my plane ticket." My smile crept back in to my face.

"Do you mean" "Yes Sean I am going with you to New York."

The Day before 7:00 pm

"Hey Emma are you ready we were supposed to be at Jay's place already." Spinner calls out to me from downstairs.

"Yeah Spin I'm coming." I run down the stairs and grab my purse we head out of the loft in to Spinner's car.

I have had my mind occupied with Sean since today when we met at the Ravine. I can't seem to shake the feeling of his lips and hands on me he always had that effect on me something no one else not even my husband had on me.

We got to Jay's house and we walked in Manny came out to great us like always but Jay was actin weird around me.

We sat down to have dinner and Spinner got a call from his job that he had to take so he walked out of the house to take it in the hallway.

As soon as he walked out Jay said "You know Emma, Sean is leaving because you didn't show up to meet him. You could have at least called him he just wanted to talk to you." He was throwing daggers at me with his eyes.

"I dropped my fork on the plate and got up. "Jay that was really uncalled for this is none of our business plus Emma is married she can't be running off to meet her ex."

"I went to meet him" I whispered.

"What!" Manny was now on her feet.

"I went I kissed him Manny but that is not the worst thing the worst is that I enjoyed it and I didn't want him to stop." Tears were filling up my eyes.

"Are you cucobannanas Em. What if Spinner finds out what then this is so not fair for him?" I guess Manny didn't understand what I was going through.

"It already isn't fair Manny she needs to set her feelings straight and all we can do is help her along the way." Jay was walking towards me and he put his arm around me.

"Are you serious Jay? Emma, honey you have to know that I have your back no matter what but I really think you are making a huge mistake."

"Manny she is already making a huge mistake If she love Sean but stays with Spinner she is not only screwing up her life but Sean's and Spinner's too and that is not fair." God Jay really understands.

"I am screwing everything up aren't I?" I guess I have to make a decision of what is the best for everyone.

"Emma, Spinner is strong he will get over a heart break of a girl he loved for a few months but can Sean ever stop loving the girl he has loved for almost ten years?" I had never thought of it that way.

"I have to go home Spinner and I have a lot to talk about." I grab my purse and head towards the door as I approach it jay says "He is leaving tomorrow at noon" then Manny calls out "Jay Hogart if you value that thing between your legs you will not say another word." I didn't hear the end of the conversation I walked out to find Spinner in the car still on his cell phone.

I tap the window and he looks up at me with caring eyes. "What happened?" I just stay quiet I really don't want to start this conversation here.

When we get home I sit on the sofa and motion for Spinner to sit next to me when he comes I decide it is finally time to speak the truth.

"I want to start off by saying I am sorry for everything I have done to you Spinner you are truly a great guy and any girl would be lucky to have you." His eyes grow wide.

"Ah shit Emma you fucked Cameron didn't you?" he places his head on his hands.

"No Spinner I didn't sleep with Sean but I did kiss him." There was a moment of silence.

"What the fuck Emma do you want to be with him?" he was rather calm I don't know if that is good or bad.

"I don't know Spinner I know I love you." I was cut off by him "Don't give me that crap Emma, do you want him or not it's that simple." He was on his feet pacing back and forth I was still on the sofa.

"Yes" was all that made it out of my mouth.

"Ok well then I think you should leave I will send the divorce papers to you parent's house now please leave me alone." He ran up the stairs and turned the radio on full blast.

I took my engagement and wedding ring off and left it in the coffee table I got up and walked to the front door. I called a cab and had them take me to a hotel near Sean's apartment I wanted to be close to him so I wouldn't miss him.

I texted Manny 'My marriage just ended I am fighting for my love I hope you understand you are and will always be my best friend please don't be mad.'

The next day with Sean.

"Do you mean" "Yes Sean I am going with you to New York." I get in the car without luggage in the same clothes I wore yesterday but for the first time in a long time really happy I finally have my first love with me.

"I promise this time I will never leave you Emma I love you more than my own life." Sean interlaces our fingers and begins to drive off.

"I love you too Sean." I look out the window and begin to say bye to my old life and hello to my new beginning with Sean by my side.

**Please do not forget to review. Let me know if you think I should do a sequel, I want to show the aftermath of Emma's decision but I don't know.  
**


End file.
